Skeletons in the Closet
by Toxic-Penguin
Summary: She should've have seen it coming, but when she finally did, it was too late. An alternate, outside look into Jeff Winter's decent into madness.


Jeff the Killer

The cracked monitor of an old laptop comes to life, glowing dulling. Using the broken mouse, you maneuver it over a video link, and click. After a few seconds of lag, the video begins playing a video. A pretty brown haired and blue eyed girl is smiling at the web cam, and the quality is obviously... lacking. A bit of text flashes over top the screen. She smiles wider and begins to speak in a cute yet melodic voice, paired with an odd French accent that is perhaps an unheard dialect.

_Adelaide St. Laurent: Journal/ Audio: entry 1: September 7__th__, 2009_

_"__Dear Diary,  
>Today was my first day of schooool! It was kinda boring, but it was very exciting at the same time, for some of the students anyway. I mean, it's not every a student comes from Paris right! That would be me, haha. A lot of them couldn't pronounce my name right, but that's okay, I guess. Some of them, even though all of them take core-french, can't speak it! Or at least, can't speak it with the proper accent. They probably think it's stupid or something, but they should know when they say "Bonjour" comme "Bonnjurr", they sound ridiculous."<em>

She makes an irritated face, her forehead scrunching, before getting a glazed and distracted look on her face.

-"_Where was I again?  
>"Oh right, school.<br>"I did manage to make a friend though! He was a little quieter - like, he barely spoke at all - but he was nice to me. His name is Jeff Winters, I think. He had really shaggy black hair, that pretty much covered his eyes, it made him look a little shady. I got a lot of weird looks from my classmates from talking to him... Jerks. They must think he's weird because he likes his hair long, he's an automatic freak! Girls have their hair long, so why can't Jeff?!  
>"Sorry, I got sidetracked again, haha. I also met the local bullies, Randy. He has this little entourage, with one big guy named Troy and a really scrawny guy I could probably squish underneath my thumb named Keith. He may be small, but Keith has another two feet of attitude, whereas Troy, he doesn't talk much, but has probably not exercised since he crawled."<em>

_You hear a small calling of someone's name, but the recorder doesn't pick it up clearly. Adelaide's head snaps to the side, looking distracted._

"_Oh crap, that was my mom, she's calling me for dinêr. I'll record again tomorrow, hopefully. But, au revoir!"_

She clicks a button on the computer and the picture disappears, though her smiling face freezes a minute. The monitor goes black before flickering sluggishly to the next video. The video plays, with the same text over top, except the date has changed.

_Adelaide St. Laurent: Journal: Entry 2: September 8__th__, 2009_

_"__Dear Diary,_

_"__So, it was a Friday today, so I only had one day before the weekend started! But I have piano classes today, and I don't know the teacher, so it might suck really badly, or it might be fun._

_"__But guess what? It turns out, Jeff takes violin at the place I take piano! We have classes about the same time, so he's going to wait for me- since his class ends first- so we can walk home together, since it get's kinda dark once we leave. I don't know whether or not I should feel weird or flattered that he's worried about me walking home alone at night. But whatever. He's been really nice to me though, but he's a really serious person, but whatever. I'm hoping we could maybe do a duet for the school talent show! Wouldn't that be great? _

_"__Crap! I've gotta go, but I'll finish the tape when I get back!"_

The tape makes a small hiccough, but plays again in a few seconds.

"_Well, I got a mean teacher. Of course, just my luck. But it's fine. I asked Jeff about the talent show, and he said yes! He proposed we do Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, but it doesn't have a violin part, I don't think. And you know what he says. That he'll __**arrange**__ one. Wow, he must be really talented!"_

Small cracks echo in the room she's in.

_"__Ah, desolé, my knuckled and fingers are just sore from class. It's gross, and it's a nasty habit, but it doesn't help when my mom constantly scolds me for relieving some pain. Oh, and by the way Mom, asked the school nurse if I could get arthritis from cracking my knuckles, and she said 'no'. In your _face_, mom!"_

An angry but quiet 'What was that?!' rings through the door. Adelaide looks around nervously. When she continues, she is whispering.

_"__She heard that, oops. Oh well, mom won't get too mad... hopefully. Haha, oh well."_

Adelaide yawns and rubs her tired looking eyes.

_"__I am so tired. But first, I wanna tell you one other thing. Me and Jeff are gonna go to the movies tomorrow! My mom looked uncertain saying yes, probably thinking that us being friends this fast is weird- don't get me wrong, I think it's weird too, but we just kinda seem to get along together really well, so it's not really that big of a problem."_

Adelaide yawns once more, though it sounds more like a sigh. She drums her fingers on the keyboard, making a very loud and rather annoying sound with that. She smiles tiredly, waving goodbye at the camera, and reaches up to shut off the camera. The next video plays more fluently than the other for some reason, and the text appears once more, the date having changed again.

_Adelaide St. Laurent: Journal/ Audio: Entry 3: September 9__th__, 2009._

Adelaide appears in the video her figure blurry but gradually clearing up. Once the picture focuses, it's clear she got ready for the movies. Her chocolate brown hair is pulled back into a cute bun and a pink headband is across the top of her head. She's wearing makeup, unlike the others, where she wore little to none. You see the top of her frilly, girlish pink top, but that's all.

"_Dear Diary,_

_"__Well, I'm going to the movies in about..."_

She moves closer to the screen and squints at the bright light.

_"__Five minutes, apparently. Procrastination at it's finest."_

She laughs, and you hear a very loud and clear doorbell ring from outside her room.

_"__Dammit, he's here already? I'll be right back."_

She flings the door open and runs out, her loud footsteps gradually fading into the distance. Suddenly the footsteps reappear and Adelaide runs into her room and flops into her chair, which in turn spins wildly and throws her out of her chair. She squeals and flips out of it onto the floor. Another pair of footsteps makes it's way down the hall and a tall teenage boy with shaggy black hair and odd blue eyes, obviously Jeff, laughs at her. She frowns at him, but she eventually begins to laugh as well. Jeff helps her off the floor, still laughing, but gazes directly into the web cam and raised an eyebrow at it.

_"__What's that?'" _He asks.

_"__A laptop," S_he replies, sarcasm rolling of her in waves_._

_"__Obviously, but what are you doing on it?_" He asks again, phrasing his question more carefully with a roll of his eyes.

_"__I do these little video diaries since I moved here, you know, for... You know what? I don't even know why I make these. But they're fun."_

Jeff walks closer to the web cam, carefully looking at it. It's easier to see him now, and you can clearly see his eyes are not blue at all, but a dazzling violet, like amethysts. Her raven hair is shiny and clean, though it is messy and careless strewn across his pale forehead. Her brow furrows at it.

_"__Well, what are you waiting for? Say hi!" _Adelaide says cheerily from behind him, grinning happily.

Jeff grunts, which makes Adelaide's features pull down. She reaches her hands and begins pulling at Jeff's cheek, attempting to make him smile.

_"__You look miserable! Smile!" _She pulls his cheeks upward, laughing maniacally as he struggles_. _

_"__Leh gerh!" _He cries halfheartedly, unable to form clear words with Adelaide's finger tugging the corners of his mouth into a wide smile.

_"__Never!" _She laughs, holding the smile up and making him smile to the web cam. "_Smile to the camera! This is gonna be a good-"_

An impatient voice calls for both of them, which they both freeze to. Jeff breaks free in Adelaide's hesitation, and runs laughing out of her room.

_"__Hey! No fair!"_ She whines as she starts to chase him, but then remembers her buzzing computer. _"Oops, well, cya!"_

She flicks off the monitor, and the video disappears. The next video lags badly in the beginning, but after some patient waiting, it flickers on shakily, and reveals a badly beaten Adelaide, her lip bruised and split open, a purple blossoming on her right eye. Her hair is messy, as if someone had harshly grabbed it. Blood is trickling down the corner of her mouth. It's clear that the scene has changed; instead of Adelaide's bedroom, they background looks similar to a hospital.

_"__Dear Dia- Oh forget it. Hey. This is obviously a hospital, unless you were too stupid to notice that." _Her voice is hoarse and whispery, as if she were screaming and crying and beginning to lose her voice._ "If it wasn't obvious, me and Jeff got attacked at the movie theatre. Well, outside; we got jumped by Randy and his gang of idiots. Believe it or not, I didn't get the worse of it. Jeff..."_

Her voice turns sad, and she appears as if she were about to cry.

"_They had a knife and..." _

She buries her face into her hands, making her words muffled but audible_. _

_"__I never knew he was bullied... But... A-Anyway, they had a knife, and... I don't know what they did to him, because the doctor wouldn't let me see him, but they were shouting to get gauze on his face, so maybe he got cut badly, or s-something. J-Jeff is in surgery now, but the doctors won't tell me anything, since I d-didn't see because they knocked me out, but,"_

She brushes her hair away from her forehead, revealing a neatly but fresh cluster of stitches an inch above her eyebrow, along with a small blood stain

underneath it.

_"__They nicked me a bit, but I only had to get some stitches."_

She glances at the door wistfully, as if waiting for something.

"_I'm gonna be here for a while, but I'm staying until I hear something."_

She closed her laptop, cutting off the video. The video whirred and fracture loudly, straining, as if this video was too long for it.

_Adelaide St. Laurent: Journal/ Audio: Entry 4: September 10__th__, 2009._

The video jostled a bit, like it were being moved, until the familiar, french brunette appeared on the screen once more. Still looking battered, her appearance was not helped by the dark bags underneath her blue eyes. She has her cheek pressed into the palm of her hand, and a sigh escapes her lips.

_"__Jeff wasn't at school today, still in the hospital I'm guessing. Randy and his crew weren't there either, I hope they got suspended, or better yet, arrested. I didn't sleep last night; I was too worried. Mom wouldn't let me stay to see how Jeff was doing last night, but I haven't been able to concentrate... But a part of me... just feels that it's my fault... Maybe if I helped him.."_

Her voice trailed off, but she begins to talk again a minute later.

_"__School went crazy when they found out what happened, they asked me question after question, but I didn't... have it in me, I guess, to answer anything. I don't even really feel like making this video..."_

Adelaide sighs, before pressing a button and the screen shuts off. After a while, you click for the next file, seeing as this one has ended.

A list of videos pop up after you click the mouse, and you click the first one. When the date flashes on the screen, more than a month has gone by.

_Adelaide St. Laurent: Journal/ Audio: Entry 5: October 19__th__, 2009._

Adelaide's face pops up on the screen, her face slightly joyful, but still slightly injured. Her bruises have faded to yellow-ish discolourations, and the stitches on her eyebrow have healed significantly, her lip having sealed completely. She's smiling, her hair in a loose ponytail.

_"__Dear Diary,  
>"Jeff is out of the hospital! The doctors stabilized him, and sent him home two weeks ago to recuperate, and he's going to school tomorrow! I'm so excited to see him again. I wonder if he missed me... Better yet, what <em>_**happened **__to him? I never was told his injury, but I guess it doesn't matter since he's healing, right?_

_"__... Right?"_

She pauses, thinking over for a minute, privately reminiscing. She sighs after a moment.

_"__I have piano, now. Ugh, this video is so short. Ah, whatever, it's not like anyone but me will ever watch these..."_

She giggles to herself, then waves to the screen and shuts it off. The next video leisurely begins to play, and Adelaide's face looks troubled. The date flashes above, another three months have passed since the last diary entry.

_Adelaide St. Laurent: Journal/ Audio: Entry 6: January 6__th__,2010_

_"__New Year, Woo. _

_"__Jeff was at school again, but he was he looked so much different. He didn't at the same time, which makes me sound crazy, but he looked... wrong. He wore that __bandanna__he's worn the past two months over his mouth, he wore the white hoodie, his hair was messy, but his eyes... looked different. His eyes weren't that violet colour, like usual, but they were kinda glazed and silvery. It was the weirdest thing; I have never seen eye colours change overnight."_

Her face clouds with something else, grim fear.

_"__Randy and his group went missing last night... Their parents have filed a police report, but something makes me think that they won't find them... I've got a feeling that someone killed them... But who?"_

Adelaide shivers in horror, grabbing at her forearms and rubbing rapidly, as if to chase away whatever thought shes' had. She plasters on a fake smile once she calms down a bit, but she is anxiously chewing on her bottom lip.

_"__I've had a couple suspicions, mostly centred around Jeff, since, well, I have to explain. He's been acting... odd since he came back to school. Laughing oddly and loudly, more violent and aggressive, even going as far to smack me when I was teasing him a bit, then he yelled. I ran home, but he came over and apologized late. Though, I might just be being paranoid. I shouldn't think about it too-"_

A loud smash reverberates from downstairs, and Adelaide instantly seizes talking while her head snaps to the side to look at her door. Her eyes are wide as saucers in fear, and a loud scream of pain echoes from downstairs. She flinches so hard she nearly falls off her chair, until the screams stop as quickly as they came. Adelaide's breathes are quickening in terror as heavy foot steps slowly walk up stairs and onto her floor.

The steps quickly get closer to her bedroom door, until they stop outside. Adelaide only looks at the door, obviously to terrified to move a muscle. The door suddenly swings open and crashes against the wall, causing the wall behind to dent and get a hole busted into it.

Adelaide screams, but quickly stops once she realizes the person is Jeff. She gives a heavy sigh of relief, her hands over her heart, and starts to laugh.

_"__Jeff, you scared me to death! Don't do that to me, you'll give me a heart attack."_

Jeff says nothing in return, his head bowed yet still looking at her, his eyes hidden underneath his hood. He is holding something in his hand, but the video quality makes it hard to see.

Adelaide is still laughing, but soon trails off, her fear evidently reappearing once she noticed the blood smears on his hoodie. _"...Jeff?"_

Jeff murmurs something unintelligible, while Adelaide visibly swallows nervously. He murmurs it once more, loud enough to catch the end.

_"__...sleep..."_

Adelaide looks at him in confusion, an eyebrow raised at his words. Suddenly, he flips the object he's holding it to the side, revealing it to be a blood coated knife. Adelaide screams loudly as he lunges at her, screaming, lifting his head up to show the smile carved into his cheeks by Randy.

_"__GO TO SLEEP!"_

Adelaide dodges out of the view of the camera, but Jeff did not stop fast enough to not smash into the desk. The laptop tumbles off the the desk, landing on the floor, which distorts the picture a moment before it returns, recording Jeff over top Adelaide and attempting to stab her with his already bloody knife. It's clear she is fighting a losing battle, but she manages to throw him off her and run off camera once more with the clear objective of reaching the hallway. Jeff tackles her, throwing him and her off camera with a rough _thud_.

Adelaide's screams are clearly heard, yet nothing can be seen but her feet, as they breached the camera's recording zone. Several noises of something sharp hitting flesh over and over again sound through the room. A small bit of blood leaks into the camera view, and Jeff reappears in front of the camera, eyes deranged and smile stretched to inhuman lengths.

_"__You should sleep too..."_

Jeff slams his fist into the camera, and the screen goes black.

* * *

><p>You look anxiously in silence at the dark screen, as if you were waiting for something else to happen, maybe be a fan made horror story of some sort, but you know, deep down, that you just witnessed the murder of a teenage girl via video.<p>

You shudder, though I don't think anyone could blame you after seeing such a sweet story take such a violent turn. The Chief of police in Eldrige, a town of the western border of Florida, grunts, fetching your attention. You turn to stare at him, eyes frozen wide in shock.

"Well," The Chief says, his voice gruff. "There's a reason I showed you that. Jeff Winters, infamously known as Jeff the Killer, has made Eldridge his next hunting ground."

"How do you know he wants to come here?" You ask.

"His attacks and targets are seemingly random, but he does have a pattern. He usually hunts smaller towns, easy to get in and out of, where the houses are more spread out, so it's easier for no one to spot him and deem him a threat. Not that that would really stop him." The Chief huffs, scratching the back of his neck. "Also, he was recently reported to be attacking Cabot Cove, which is a couple miles north of here."

You remain silent as the Chief walks over to the guns shelf and pulls a shotgun and pistol off the rack and loads it.

"Come on, Rookie," He says, popping a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it before placing his weapons in their proper holsters. "We're going killer hunting."

* * *

><p><strong>12 Officers killed in massacre; Jeff the Killer strikes again?<strong>

Jeff smiles to himself. Okay, maybe he had gone overboard, but it was only to preserve himself, and his prey of course.

Reading on into the article, his hood pulled up over his black hair to protect his identity -since his face was known too far and too wide- and his head from the rain that plows down without rest, he let out a booming laugh. The police were discussing different strategies to kill him, but he knew, they knew, nothing could possibly stop Jeff the Killer.

Still chuckling to himself, he starts to dump the newspaper onto the ground, until he spots another article that caught his eye.

**Murder of Adelaide St. Laurent being further investigated; Is she the possible first victim of Jeff the Killer?**

His forehead furrows, his smile falling off his face for once in his life, even the scars on his cheeks droop. He crumples up the newspapers violently, chucking it into one of the accumulating deep puddles on the side walk.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets and bowing his head, Jeff Winters disappears into the rain, seeking to escape the empty feeling in his stomach and dead heart.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this is a thing I wrote a reaaaalllly long time ago for English class (Got an A, btw. Hell yeah!). Grammar isn't awesome, but this is my take on Jeff the Killer's origin story, and an outside view of his decent into madness.

Anyway, just thought I'd post this. I should be doing homework, but meeeh.

Read and review!


End file.
